Alone
by Erika Okaami
Summary: Christmas Eve in Morganville is cold, and mostly joyless. There is only one symbol of the holiday in Founder's Square. A single Christmas tree. Amelie wonders in front of this sight, and ponders. That is when she sees a presence that had not been expected


This fanfic was originally written for a Morganville fanfic contest, but then the people said that it was too long. How on earth is two pages with only three sentences on the other page long? idk ... so picky...

But anyway, this is a story I truly enjoyed to write. I even got emotional as I imagined one of the scenes. xD I guess that is just how I picture Amelie pondering on Christmas, thinking about her past loved ones, and how the loneliness has effected her. Please read, and review!

* * *

**Alone**

It was much colder than normal winter nights in Morganville, Texas. Nearly approaching the end of December, the small town had been gifted a thin layer of icy snow. It wasn't comforting. The white only seemed to make things grayer and darker as the ice-nipping breeze blew through the bare trees. There were no lights, no decorations to symbolize Christmas, causing this to be rather distant. But, there was just one display of the celebration in Founder's Square. Because of numerous requests, a single, decently towering Christmas tree was placed in the center of the complex. This was the only symbol of the joyous holiday. The only form of comfort.

She had broken away from her entourages, leaving them confused—without a mistress to protect—as she ventured out into the night, _alone_. She found herself walking steadily through Founder's Square, seeing no one. Normally, this small area of Morganville would be what they called _packed_ at this time of night. But there was a good reason why it was not. Even a few of the damned beings still possessed an urge to celebrate this night, Christmas Eve. She had no one, though. No one to be happy with, or to find comfort in during these times. She was alone, and it had been that way for some time. It was her partial fault, though. Pushing away the few that cared for you truly was a ticket to being lonely. She wished to could take it back. She wished that she could fix her mistakes that had lead to this cold, empty feeling her heart possessed, now. _She wished that she had stopped Sam's death. _

The woman—the _vampire_ found that she had stopped her musing steps, now gazing up at the glorious, lit tree. Her mind went distant, only recalling the few memories of the past when she had had someone to spend this holiday evening with. Her heart clenched. She wrapped her arms around herself, as if her white peacoat did not give the warmth that truly was not needed. It wasn't that she was cold. No. It was something far worse, and something that could probably never be fixed. _Healed_. A light breeze blew, causing her long, pale hair to flow around her.

Why…? Why was she thinking of such things, now? It had already been over six months since he became deceased. She should have been accustomed to this by now. Loosing loved one after loved one. But she wasn't. Her scarred heart still somehow had room for more wounds. _And it was becoming harder to bear. _

A long, heavy sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes, trying to call back the icy wall she kept in front of her being. Her _heart_. But she couldn't. It just wouldn't come back into place. Her jaw clenched, now squeezing her upper arms with her small, fragile hands. Amelie, the cold vampire, and Founder of Morganville could not bring back the distant personality she once showed others. No. Her emotions could only surface, now. She wanted it to stop.

Amelie opened her eyes, finding her attention drifting off. That was when she saw it—_him_—and her whole body stiffened. He stood far off from her, nearly in the shadows as he too looked up at the tree. He was smiling, giving him a type of glow that made him seem as if he could do anything. His skin was fair, eyes a light blue that only made his curly, dark red hair stand out as he kept his hands in his pockets. Amelie's mouth opened slightly, as if she wished to say something. Nothing came. She blinked a few times, making sure that she was not imagining what she was seeing. She wasn't, and she found herself growing shaky with emotion. Hot tears came to her icy, gray eyes as she stared at the man.

"Sam…" She whispered his name like it was nothing but a distant sound to her lips as her arms left around her, now limp at her sides. He looked at her, slowly, warmth filling his eyes as he smiled at her _with love_. She couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe _what she was seeing. _Sam… How was he standing there? How was he standing there smiling, _alive_? The woman took steps toward him, still weary of if she was only hallucinating or not. The feelings that were swirling inside of her were unimaginable. She was confused, hurt, and yet happy. Happy to see Sam.

"What are you doing out here alone?"

Amelie stopped, now spinning around to come face to face with a young girl she knew all too well. Claire. She froze, at first, not expecting to be interrupted. She hoped that she wasn't crying. The girl would surely ask what was wrong. She smoothed her lips together, trying to force her coldness to resurface as she searched for words. "I—I" She stopped, slowly peering over her shoulder to see if he was _still there_. Her heart nearly shattered. He was gone, the spot he had once been standing in nothing more than vacant, snowy ground. It was like he had never been there. Amelie sucked in a breath, feeling the tears stinging her eyes. _No_…

"…Ma'am… Are you okay…?" Claire had taken steps toward her, now, even lightly placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort. Amelie looked at her slowly, not exactly seeing her right off the bat. She blinked back hot tears, swallowing a few times as she thought of how ridiculous she seemed in front of this child. She looked in her eyes, seeing that even this human had concern for her.

Amelie closed her eyes for a second, _still_ trying to get control of herself before truly answering her. Her eyes opened, only a faction of their icy glory returning. "I am fine, Claire," she said softly, voice fortunately less shaky than her body was feeling. She looked back to where she had seen Sam, then to the glowing tree. Thoughts and questions swirled in her mind as she stared at the Christmas tree. None she felt could lead to the reasoning of her hallucination.

"You shouldn't be out here alone. Not on a holiday like this," Claire said, regaining the vampire's attention. "Why don't you come home with me? Even you don't deserve to spend Christmas alone."

What she was suggesting hit something inside Amelie, inside her heart. It was as if some form of warmth had sparked inside for a brief second. It was similar to an old sensation she had not felt since Sam was alive. _The feeling of acceptance_. She nearly declined the offer, but it was if a small whisper in her ear turned her decision otherwise. The woman smiled small, of course showing brokenness. "If it is not a bother—"

"No! No. Not at all, ma'am," Claire said, energy radiating in her intelligent eyes. "I'd be glad for you to join us. And don't worry about the others. They can deal with it. Myrnin is there, too, so you can talk to him if you get bored."

Amelie nodded slowly, stunned that she was having this conversation with a human child, and was actually agreeing to this. Claire's smile broadened. She turned slightly, now beginning to walk away. Amelie took this as a sign to follow, and did, without hesitation. Claire spoke of Eve's car being at the gates of square, and that she could ride with them, but she didn't pay mind to her words. Her focus was on what she was feeling, now. Amelie's lips nearly curved. Maybe she hadn't hallucinated. Maybe Sam really had come to see her, one last time, before he himself moved her heart to open for someone else, someone like the young girl that was gladly leading her along.

* * *

Well, whatcha think? Please tell me in a review!


End file.
